


Our love (Discontinued)

by RoyaleKiba



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleKiba/pseuds/RoyaleKiba
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba, a “regular” teenage school boy, and Nara Shikamaru, his best friend and also the laziest person in the school.Inuzuka works at a vet half time, due for his love of dogs and animals in general. On the other hand, Shikamaru doesn’t have a job.Kiba, has a crush on his best friend, but is oblivious to it until sophomore year of high school.Kiba’s other friends have to help him get with Shikamaru as they know his crush.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

(Kiba’s POV)   
School was finally done; and winter break was just around the corner.

Finally a time where I could relax completely and not have to worry about school work, let alone all the presentations.

My parents had gone to Miami to visit their friends, while I was left here in the most northern part of Minnesota, in the frigid cold.

There had already been two blizzards since they left.

I walked past all the lockers in the main hall on the second floor of the large building.

Everyone had already left school, well that I was aware of, and I was just walking down an empty hall.

You may ask why I was there later than everyone else. Well I kind of got stuck in a classroom for around and hour or so.

I of course eventually got out, but everyone was already gone and the school was probably locked up by now.

I walked down the stairwell so that I could get out of the building. I climbed down the two flights of stairs before eventually arriving at the main floor.

I was about to turn to head towards the doors, but once I turned, I saw both Shikamaru and Sasuke standing by the lockers closest to the door.

Why were they here? I had asked myself before walking up to them.

”Hey Shika, Hi Sasuke” They turned to look at me and Shikamaru instantly smiled.

”Hi Kiba” Shika responded, with a small smile on his face.

Sasuke just waved his hand and smiled lightly at me.

“What’re you doing here?” I asked, kind of confused as to why they are here an hour after school ended.

“Could ask you the same” Sasuke mumbled.

“We kind of lost track of time talking with Naruto and Lee.” Shikamaru added.

I just nodded before looking around. No sign of them. “Where are the two of them anyway?”

Sasuke sighed before answering, “Naruto went to go try to find some ramen or some kind of food in the cafeteria. And Lee went to find another exit or some doors and windows that are open.”

Well that answers my question. But there should be at least one door or window unlocked. Right?

“What are you doing here?” Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

“Teacher locked me in the classroom on accident. So I spent the past hour trying to get out” I scratched the back of my head, smiling lightly.

Shikamaru chuckled at what I said; Sasuke scoffed and I heard someone else laugh behind me.

I turned and there was Naruto eating instant ramen that he found in the cafeteria.

“How did you get out??” The blond boy asked.

”Breaking the door” I responded casually as if it wasn’t important

Naruto was in a bit of shock when he heard I broke the door. “How did you break it?”

”Slamming a desk into it” I responded once again.

”How did you pick up the desk. Aren’t they heavy?”

I just didn’t answer at this point, I was getting annoyed by the whiskered boy

Naruto pouted when I didn’t answer his question. I ignored it and walked closer to Shikamaru, getting ready to pounce on him. As that’s what I usually do before we leave school.

I could tell he was hoping I wouldn’t pounce on him as we weren’t exactly leaving the school. But what can I say? I do it after school all the time.

“Kiba. Please don’t ju-AAA” I jumped on Shikamaru and took him down along with me.

We were laying on the ground and I was laughing. Shikamaru just laid there in defeat.

Sasuke laughed at the sudden attack and Naruto fell to the ground, laughing as hard as possible.

I just smiled and stayed attached to Shikamaru’s body like a leech, not bothering to move. “Kibaaa- Can you please get off me?” Shikamaru whined before trying to squirm out of my grip.

I shook my head no and stayed on Shika. He just continued to whine and continuously attempted to get out of my grasp. His attempt was unsuccessful and he just sat there once he realized it was pointless to try to get me off of him.

“I’m ba- What’s going on” I looked over to see Lee looking at Shikamaru and I, wondering what in the world was going on. 

“Welcome back Lee!” Naruto yelled excitedly as he got up off the ground. His face red from laughter, and tears in his eyes.

Lee continued to look at me, but I just went back to cuddling into Shikamaru’s side, staying attached to him.

“What’s going on” Lee repeated, eventually looking at Sasuke and then Shikamaru.

“Kiba has this thing where he tackles Shikamaru to the ground after school every day. He just pounced on the poor boy a couple minutes ago.” Sasuke said with a raspy voice from laughing so much.

Lee nodded slowly and looked back at Shikimaru, seeing that he was lightly smiling. 

“Did you...find any...open windows...or doors??” Naruto asked with a squeaky voice, trying to catch his breath.

“Yes” Lee said blankly

“Really?” I asked, turning my head as far as I could so I could see Lee.

“No. I didn’t find one.” Lee said with a long sigh. 

I just groaned and put my head back on Shikamaru’s shoulder, continuing to lay on the ground. I obviously didn’t want to move.

Shikimaru didn’t move either; he just laid there, looking up at the ceiling. He was probably thinking about something important. Like how we would get out of here.

Then again, Shikamaru isn’t the one to come up with plans. It’s either Lee, Naruto, Sakura or Yamato who come u with the better plans. But of course Sakura and Yamato weren’t here.


	2. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Shikamaru were sent to go grab some more food so that they could eat. What happens next is a little unpredictable. Can you guess what happens before you start reading?? Let’s see if you’re right eh?

(Kiba’s POV)

Naruto had just finished his instant ramen and Lee was now practicing his handstands.

Which honestly... weirded me out.

I on the other hand was still attached to Shikamaru. We were now sitting up and leaning against a locker. 

Shikamaru was half asleep due to it getting a bit late; almost 5 to be exact. We had been in here nearly and hour and thirty minutes.

Sasuke was just sitting beside Naruto who had grabbed a bento from the cafeteria.

I have to be honest; I was starting to get a little hungry.

My stomach growled and I blush lightly. Shikamaru woke up after he heard the low growl of my stomach, and I quickly apologized.

”Sorry Shika. Go back to sleep” I said, blushing just a little bit more.

Shikamaru nodded slowly before yawning and dozing off.

I sighed and turned my head slightly, looking at Lee, who was now doing cartwheels down the long hallway.

Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor shortly after eating his bento, and Sasuke had went to the doors to try to open them again. No luck.

”I want to go home...” Sasuke whined as he peered down the sidewalk as far as he could.

”You’re not the only one Sasuke” I said before closing my eyes while putting my head back on Shikamaru’s shoulder.

I was getting too tired at this point. Usually I’d be up and running with Akamaru.. but he isn’t here, and there isn’t really anything to do.

My eyes opened slightly upon feeling Shikamaru move.

He had woken back up and looked at me. 

“Good morning sunshine” I joked, smiling lightly.

He just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. I sighed and turned my head to the Lee passed out on the floor a couple feet away from Naruto.

Great, they’re all going to be falling asleep... 

I looked to see if Sasuke was awake, in which he was. I sighed with relief before looking at Shikamaru.

I groaned and tapped his forehead multiple times, trying to wake him up.   
No use.

So a I decided to just pinch him so that he would wake up.

”I’m up!” He yelled with a whine as he looked down at his arm, where I had pinched him.

”Finally”

”What do you need Kiba” He asked slightly annoyed.

”I’m hungry, can we go grab some food from the cafeteria??” I asked, smiling lightly.

”Go by yourself.”

”What if I don’t want to?”

”Just go by yourself. You’ll be fine!”

I poured and pinch him in the same spot as before; just a bit harder this time

“OW! Fine! I’ll go with you” He said in an upset tone.

I smiled happily as I finally let go of Shikamaru and stood up, watching as he stood up shorty after.

I turned and began happily walking toward the cafe; Shikamaru following quickly behind.

Shikamaru eventually began walking by my side. I looked at him and smiled.

”What do you want?” Shika asked as he saw me smiling at him.

”Nothing” I answered before looking back ahead.

I put my hands in my pockets and watched as we approached the cafeteria.

I smiled and ran up to the cafeteria, wanting to finally eat something. I didn’t have any sort of food since lunch, which was around 6 hours ago.

“Wait for me Kiba” Shikamaru yawned out before jogging up to the Cafe entrance. I turned and waited for him before opening the door and walking in.

Shikamaru followed closely behind; looking around the dark room, having his eyes adjust to the darkness.

I smiled and opened the door to where the food was held. I used a folding chair to keep it open so that I didn’t lock myself in there. I don’t want to be locked in ani Th we room for an hour.

Shikamaru walked in behind me looking around to try to find some food that actually looked good. 

I didn’t want Ramen or a bento. I was specifically interested in Miso Soup. Doubt I’d find any of the things I needed to make it for myself. Let alone find any that’s already pre-made.

I looked around; attempting to find any thing that would be good.

Shikamaru walked past me and into the kitchen area, looking through the fridges to find stuff for something else.

I groaned and opened a cabinet; looking through it thoroughly before slamming it shut. I wasn’t exactly happy that they didn’t have anything for the miso soup.

Once the cabinet slammed, the chair that was holding the door open fell to the floor and the door shut, a click following after.

I whined as I ran to the door seeing if I could open it. Nothing. The door wasn’t able to opened from the inside as the lock was on the outside of the door.

“Shittttttt” I groaned as I hit my head on the door; upset that I was again.. locked in another room.

Shikamaru mumbled something inaudible. I just looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes. He didn’t react and just looked at the door.

“Break it down like you did to the other door in the classroom.” Shikamaru said, as if it was the obvious choice.

“One.. It took me and hour to get through it fully. Two.. I had a desk with me which made it easier. And three.. I wasn’t as tired as before” I poured before moving to a corner and shamelessly standing by it.

“Well. Seems as if we’re stuck in here until Sasuke or someone else gets us out of here..” Shikamaru shrugged before sitting down on the right side of the door.

I sighed and sat down in my corner, looking around before seeing instant ramen sitting on the counter from Naruto. 

Guess I have no choice but to eat the ramen. If I don’t... I might as well starve to death.

I stood up again and grabbed it before opening the lid and using the faucet to put water in the cup. 

The microwave was in the corner of the kitchen so I walked over there and opened the microwave door; putting it in the microwave before putting in how long it needed to be in for.

Once I pressed start, the power decided to go out; causing both the heater to stop and every light to go out, making it pitch black.

Just my luck...

“Kiba?? Where are you??” I heard Shikamaru get up and feel around trying to find me.

“I’m by the microwave. Just follow the sound of my voice and please try to avoid hurting yourself” I answered, staying in place.

Shikamaru eventually touched my arm; quickly wrapping his arms around my body.

“Are you scared of the dark or something??” I asked, teasing him a bit just for the fun of it. Even if I knew he was scared of the dark.

“No.. Not at all” He said back with a nervous chuckle as he tightened his grip around my torso.

“Yeah you are. You big baby” I said laughing before wrapping my arm around him.

“You’re fine. I am 100% sure no one is in here.” I said before rubbing his back.

“Okay..” He said loosening his grip on me.

I smiled before quickly grabbing his side, attempting to scare him.

Shikamaru jumped and punched me in the gut shortly after, mad at me for scaring him.

I groaned and clutched my stomach with my free hand. “Ow...” I mumbled before releasing my hand from my stomach and wrapping it around Shikamaru. 

“Sorry” I said, wincing slightly at the pain in my stomach.

“.... I accept your apology. Idiot” Shika mumbled before closing his eyes.

I just stood there, keeping my arms around Shikamaru. The power didn’t turn back on, and I don’t think it was going to any time soon.

It started to get cold in the kitchen, causing me to put my hood over my head for extra warmth.

Shikamaru on the other hand was shaking. He didn’t have a sweater so he was more vulnerable to the cold. 

“Let go for a second,” I said before removing my arms from around him.

“Don’t go anywhere “ He mumbled before letting go.

I began to pull my sweater over my head; giving it to Shikamaru so that he could stay warm. 

Shikamaru grabbed the sweater without hesitation and pulled it over his head, keeping the hood on.

“Thank you Kiba” Shika said in a shaky voice, as he was still a bit cold.

“Any time Shikamaru” I replied, smiling before grabbing his arm and pulling him to a wall so that they could sit down and relax while waiting.

I sat down and then pat the floor loud enough so that Shikamaru could hear where to sit.

He sat down next to me and leaned on my shoulder, cuddling into my side for warmth.

“Try to get some sleep. I’ll stay awake.” I said before putting my hand on his thigh.

“But aren’t you tired??” He asked before closing his eyes.

“Yes I’m tired, but I’ll have a better chance at staying awake till someone gets us than you.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement before dozing off.

I just sat there, waiting in the dark. Waiting for someone to finally realize we’re in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, hope you’re ready for chapter 3!  
> (I will be updating this story often)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any grammatical errors.  
> And excuse the terrible writing; or don’t, that’s fine as well :)  
> Just hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :D


End file.
